narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jikkaigogu
Users of this puppetry ninjutsu manipulate the body of the user on the fly. The user binds his soul to a summoned ethereal entity to be manipulated at will. Once the body's rendered empty of the caster's spirit, the entity then manipulates the body, like a marionette. All of the wielder's jutsu remains accessible in this state, yielding a combat capable synergy of both the Ikiryō and the user. Background The Batista's notoriety as a fūinjutsu and juinjutsu specialist spread across the land in the war torn era. Enemies feared his skill sets and attempted to assassinate him. They were nearly successful. However, Batista survived and sought a better method of dealing with opponents. Puppeteers played a significant role in attempts on Batista's life, as did jinchuuriki. Batista gleaned from these attacks a seed of an idea. He developed concepts of binding one's soul to a possessing entity in order to move one's body as a puppet. Seeing a weakness in combat sealing methods that his clan became known for, Batista Kittu invented this particular style of puppetry to compliment senjingan sealing techniques. Preparation The user draws some of his own blood and then mingles it with the blood and venom of a baku. He next paints a seal using the blood/venom mixture on his chest. He then performs several senjingan encoded hand signs: Sagittarius → Libra → Gemini → Pisces, while simultaneously releasing toton chakra into the mixture. The seal becomes red hot and is literally burned into caster's flesh. The living ghost appears behind the caster and attempts to take possession of him. The caster allows this to happen. The seal painted on the caster takes hold of the possessing entity and binds its soul to the user's, at which point the user's rendered ready for combat. Execution Jikkaigogu (十界互具, Mutual Possession of the Ten Realms) Modified jutsu that allows the user to summon and possess an ethereal being, who takes possession of the body of the summoner. This process is known as Ikiryō-tsuki, "Living Ghost Possession." The user controls the entity who controls the user's body, hence "mutual possession." Batista considered this a form of self-puppetry as the body is literally manipulated like a marionette by the ethereal entity, whom the user manipulates in turn. This renders the user immune to the effects genjutsu and physical injury at the cost of debilitating damage upon jutsu's end if the body encounters serious injury. The jutsu ends when the caster relinquishes control and expels the entity back to its natural realm. Risk If the user's chakra level falls too far below that of the Ikiryō, he will lose control of the entity and become permanently possessed and unable to control his own body. To prevent this, he draws chakra from the Ikiryō and converts it for use in his own jutsu, effectively doubling the amount of chakra the user possesses. However, this is a delicate procedure. Any mistakes on the user's part, and perpetual possession becomes imminent. As this jutsu is primarily a combat technique the danger remains omnipresent during engagement of an opponent.